


Fluffy bois get lost

by meinstorie



Series: A Collection of kitty Keef's adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kitties, An au where the paladins have cat versions of themselves, Fluff, I got inspired by smol-ghosts' (on tumblr) art, I mean like literal fluff with how fluffy these bois are, M/M, and the human characters are there too, but others will make appearance in later parts, kitty klance and human klance, mostly kitty keef and kitty lancey, tho all the cats are pretty much shared in ownership, tho both mostly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Kitty Keef and kitty Lancey accidentally get lost in the castle just before meal time.How will they find their way back to the kitchen? Maybe a little outside help?





	Fluffy bois get lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I was inspired to write about from one of my favourite artists' work (smol-ghosts on tumblr).
> 
> I got this idea while watching their live-stream on instagram (@smol_ghosts, go follow them if you haven't already!!) and I got their approval to write this so I decided that why not.

Kitty Keef was making his way through the castle with his small paws. It was almost around meal time and there was only so far he could make it with his short legs, so, better be early. He was about to turn to the kitchen when he was attacked by something, causing him to fall over. 

 

He and whatever attacked him went tumbling to the ground, rolling for a while until the stopped with Keef between the floor and something almost as fluffy as himself. He looked up just to be met with kitty Lancey’s round eyes staring straight back at him. In that moment, they just stared at each other, until Lancey lifted his paw, baping Keef’s face before quickly taking off running. 

 

Keef poofed up just slightly before jumping to his feet, taking off to run after Lancey, food totally forgotten in his mind. 

 

The two of them ran around the castle, not really noting where they were running or how long they were running, but eventually they came to a stop after Keef tackled Lancey, causing them both go tumbling down to the ground for the second time that day. 

 

Keef peered down at Lancey’s face through the fluff and noticed that the bigger kitty looked amused while sticking out his tongue. The smaller kitty just rolled his eyes, getting off of Lancey. 

 

That was when he noticed, to his horror, that he had no idea where he was. All the walls looked the same in the castle but he was pretty certain he had never seen this place before. 

 

He whipped his head back, causing his ears and fluffy fur to move with him. He glared at Lancey who was now standing up, looking around like he was confused too.  _ How dared he. _

 

Lancey noticed Keef glaring,  _ if his cute expression could even be counted as glaring _ , at him while he was looking at his surroundings and his eyes widened a bit, his brows moving up in confusion.

 

Keef let out an accusing meow without letting his eyes wander away from Lancey who just meowed in apology in return. This didn’t work as Keef turned away in a huff and started walking to the direction he suspected to be where he had came from, leaving Lancey behind. 

 

The brown kitty wasn’t about to be left alone so he quickly ran after Keef but the darker kitty paid him no mind as they walked side by side. He tried bumping into the smaller one but this didn’t help his case as he was still getting ignored.

 

They kept on walking and soon both of them realized that they were getting nowhere, at least nowhere that looked familiar. Only the blue glow of the castle lights was familiar but those lights were everywhere. 

 

Lancey sat down, taking a deep breath all the while Keef continued to move forward. He had noticed Lancey sitting down but he wasn’t about to stop when he was still angry,  _ sulking _ , at him. 

 

The smaller kitty turned a corner, disappearing from Lancey’s range of vision, but the bigger kitty didn’t follow after him, too exhausted after running and then walking. He mewled quietly like asking Keef to wait for him but this went unnoticed. Or so he thought. 

 

Keef’s fluffy head peeked from behind the corner, staring at Lancey with a questioning gaze. After a bit of staring, the smaller kitty let out a huff of breath and walked over to Lancey, meowing at him as if he was telling him;  _ You’re forgiven. But just this once. _

 

Lancey’s eyes glimmered with joy, both of the kitties knowing that Keef would end up forgiving Lancey everytime and always. 

 

Keef sat next to Lancey, making himself comfortable. He didn’t move close enough to lean against the brown kitty but he did send him a pointed look. The bigger cat blinked at this before scooting closer. 

 

Once he was close enough, Keef dropped his head to lean it against the fluffy pillow that was Lancey and started purring softly. It didn’t take long for Lancey to drop his head on Keef’s own, nuzzling it while joining in on the purring.

 

The two sat there, purring and cuddling for a while until Keef yawned. He hadn’t gotten his meal and he was out of energy so he flopped down on the floor to lie down and Lancey soon followed his example. 

 

They cuddled close since the floor wasn’t the warmest of things, even their fluffiness wasn’t enough to repel it all, but with each others’ warmth wrapped around each other, they quickly fell asleep. 

 

**\-----**

 

(Human) Lance was walking around the castle, calling out to the two kitties, Keef and Lancey, who hadn’t showed up to the meal and were nowhere to be found. He kept calling out to them but no reply came, not even from Keef whose favourite Lance apparently was. 

 

As he was walking forward, not really looking where he was walking, he ran into someone. Both of the parties in the crash of bodies managed to keep their balance but they did falter. Lance registered a groan which’ owner he easily recognized to be Keith. Keith seemingly had recognized Lance, too, since there was a way too dramatic sigh of disappointment from him.

 

“You could watch where you are going.” 

 

“Shut up, Mullet. I’m worried about my sons!”

 

“Your sons?”

 

“Keef and Lancey!”

 

“Um, they aren’t your children.”   
  


“They totally are! I’ve adopted them!” 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Lance. He was about to take into the direction where Lance had came from. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing in this part of the castle?”

 

“Uh, just strolling around…”

 

Keith avoided Lance’s gaze, his cheeks heating up just slightly, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Lance. 

 

“You’re looking for them, too! I knew you had a heart!” 

 

“Shut up! Who said I don’t have heart?”

 

“I just assumed since you were always so emotionless.”

 

“You-!”

 

A soft echo of a meow cut off Keith’s and Lance’s argument, catching their attention. They both whipped their heads around to look at the direction of the voice and by one of the doorways to whatever room, was standing Keef and Lancey, both looking kind of drowsy. 

 

“There you are!” Lance exclaimed and walked over to the kitties. He tried to lift up Lancey but Keef jumped into his arms before he could. Not that Lancey had waited for getting lifted up, making his way to Keith and nuzzling against his leg. 

 

Lance could see Keith’s expression soften as he kneeled down to pet the fluffy brown kitty before lifting him up to his arms. All the while Keef nuzzled against his chin with a loud purr that demanded attention. 

 

This cute, cuddly Keef didn’t last long as the kitty moved on to climb on Lance’s head. Lance could swear he heard Keith snort when Keef finally got comfortable on his head. 

 

“Ha ha, laugh it out, Mullet.”

 

Keith paused when Lance turned to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. He just shook his head, turning around with purring Lancey in his arms.

 

“Let’s get you two some food,” Keith whispered to Lancey who purred more loudly in reply. Lance said the same to Keef and he replied with an excited bap against his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I'll be adding more to this series when I get more ideas for scenarios with my favourite fluffy kitties, so, if you liked this, look forward to future when I add more small stories with the kitties.


End file.
